A Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD), as a flat-panel display device, is more frequently applied to a high-performance display field, due to characteristics such as small size, low power consumption, no radiation and relatively low production cost.
The TFT-LCD, as illustrated in FIG. 1a, consists of an array substrate 10 and a color filter substrate 11. Liquid crystal is filled between the array substrate 10 and the color filter substrate 11. In order to control stability of a thickness of a liquid crystal layer, a spacer 30 may be disposed between the array substrate 10 and the color filter substrate 11.
Specifically, as illustrated in FIG. 1a, before cell-assembling the color filter substrate 11 and the array substrate 10, a plurality of spherical spacers 30 prepared and molded in advance may be sprayed onto preset regions of a surface of the color filter substrate 11, then the cell-assembling process of the array substrate 10 and the color filter substrate 11 is performed, and finally a display device as illustrated in FIG. 1a is formed. The above-described preset regions correspond to a non-display region on the array substrate. However, the spherical spacers 30 are prone to roll. Therefore, positional deviation will occur, such that during the spraying process, some of the spherical spacers 30 are located outside the preset regions, thereby affecting an aperture ratio of the display device. In order to solve the above problem, in the prior art, cylindrical spacers are formed within the preset regions on the surface of the color filter substrate 11, so that positions of the spacers are fixed.
However, researchers find that, when a resistance test such as a pressure test, a thinning process and a polishing process is performed on the display panel constituted by the spherical or cylindrical spacers 30, or when a pressing operation or a sliding operation is performed on the display screen in use, the above spacers 30 may distort, rapture or slip because they are subjected to pressure or shearing force. In this way, debris of the damaged spacers 30, under an action of an external force, may enter the display region of the display panel, thereby causing display defect. And when the display panel is subjected to an external pressure, the panel may be dented due to insufficient restoring force of the damaged spacers 30, so that a light transmission path of a backlight will be changed, affecting grey scale of display, which further leads to uneven display of the display panel, and renders undesirable phenomena such as water ripples.